Todo es una competición
by AishaUchiha
Summary: Especial de navidad 2014. AoKaga. - A ver quien come más... - A ver quién llega antes... - ¿Y porque no probaís a competir aquí? - ¿Aquí como? - la sonrisa de Momoi se agrandó.


_**.:Todo es una competición:.**_

**¡Aviso!** Yaoi. Si no te gusta, no lo leas. Si no es así, bienvenido:3

Pareja: AoKaga.

Género: Humor.

Disclamier: los personajes pertenecen al mangaka de la serie "Kuroko no Basket". Yo solo los utilizo para mi entretenimiento en historias.

-narrador-

-"pensamientos"-

.

.

.

Ese día todos los miembros de la generación de los milagros y algunos de sus amigos se reunían en casa de Satsuki Momoi esa noche para celebrar navidad. Entre ellos la pesadilla de la chica pelirosa, los dos más bestias del grupo de amigos… Aomine y Kagami. Esos chicos, que desde que habían salido en grupo, habían decidido competir por todo. Cualquier cosa parecía ser válida para un enfrentamiento. El baloncesto sobretodo.

Pero tenía un plan de contención por si se sobrepasaban en tomarle el pelo. Miró fijamente al techo y sonrió malvada, eso sería perfecto para que no armaran jaleo.

.

.

Minutos más tarde, todos estaban en un parque cercano donde habían quedado para ir a tomar algo antes de la gran cena de navidad. Aunque era 25 de diciembre, pues el 24 lo habían celebrado con sus respectivas familias.

Estaban en el Maji's pidiendo la comida, cuando todo empezó. Tardaron un poco en llevar todas las bandejas de comida entre Kuroko y la pelirosa, pero al final lo consiguieron. La chica miró mal a todos los sentados en la mesa. Ninguno se había ofrecido para ayudar, y si no fuera por el de pelo azul claro, ella cargaría con todo.

Aún a pesar de la indignación, tomo asiento al lado de su compañero de clase y se intentó tranquilizar. Todo hubiera sido pasable y agradable si no fuera por la odiosa frase que escuchó a continuación.

\- "A ver quién come más…" – había dicho el pelirrojo ala pívot de Seirin. El aludido al que se dirigía asintió para horror de Satsuki.

Se les había metido en la cabeza una competición de comida. Tan tranquila que estaba, porque hoy no se jugaba al baloncesto. Pero no, tenía que haber otras cosas por las que competir, y si no habían, se las inventaban.

Empezaron el juego de la comida como si fueran niños pequeños. Al principio iban bien, pero poco a poco el ansia iba disminuyendo, hasta que casi se comen el último bocado obligado. Al final, el ganador resultó ser Kagami, porque las Maji's burguer eran su debilidad. Aomine molesto, se incorporó de su asiento y apoyó con fuerza las manos en la mesa haciéndola temblar por un segundo. Miró provocativo al pelirrojo.

\- Una de tres… - el otro sonrió de acuerdo con la propuesta.

\- Te voy a ganar igual…

\- Ya lo veremos.

Y con esas palabras se volvieron a sentar esperando la oportunidad para volver a hacer una pelea de algo que se les ocurriera.

.

.

Cuando terminaron en el burguer, era hora de volver a casa de la pelirrosa, que ya estaba preparada para la celebración. Los ojos rojos y azules se encontraron y sus mandíbulas se alzaron en una sonrisa. Estaban pensando lo mismo.

\- A ver quien llega antes a la casa, bakagami – había empezado el moreno.

Esa frase fue suficiente para ponerse en sus marcas y salir disparados hasta la casa objetivo. Los demás los miraban sin entender esa obsesión por competir por toda y cada una de las cosas por las que se podía sacar un ganador y un perdedor. Solo Kuroko tenía una ligera sospecha de las reacciones de ambos. Por eso Satsuki tenía un plan… porque el jugador fantasma le había contado sus suposiciones sobre ellos.

.

.

Al llegar a la puerta de la casa no los vieron por ninguna parte, lo que extrañó a los presentes. Kise incluso, hizo la broma de que podrían estar equivocados de camino o haciendo manitas en alguna parte. Solo en ese momento, se les pasó por la cabeza a los demás la posibilidad de que el rubio no estuviera tan equivocado, ya no siendo Kuroko el único al que le invadía la sombra de la duda en la cabeza sobre la relación de ambos.

Pero todos los pensamientos se fueron cuando se escuchó un ruido extraño entre los matorrales del jardín y Momoi tuvo un mal presentimiento. Takao, aventurándose un poco fue a mirar. En cuanto volvió, la cara que puso solo confirmaba la idea de la estratega de Too.

\- No te va a gustar el panorama Momoi-san – dijo cuando pasó a su lado.

El peliazul de Seirin quiso impedir que la chica se asomara, pero no pudo evitarlo a tiempo. Y ella observó horrorizada como los "idiotas" bestias de cada equipo vomitaban entre sus flores por el sobreesfuerzo de correr justo después de comer tal cantidad ingente de comida. Sintió como la rabia subía por su cuerpo hasta sus puños donde lo concentró todo, pero sabía que por mucho que lo intentara no les haría daño, así que lo único que hizo fue entrar a la casa indignada seguida de unos cuantos que la fueron a ayudar con las cosas. Pensando que era una pena que no estuviera Riko allí para darles una paliza.

Los siguientes minutos que recuerda Taiga, son algo borrosos. Pues después de tener que depositar parte de su interior en el verde césped de la anfitriona, cree recordar un roce en su cabeza y a Kuroko hablar delante de sus narices como si estuviera echándole la bronca. Pero era todo tan confuso, que ni siquiera se paró a pensar en lo siguiente que dijo.

\- Hemos quedado empatados… así que falta una más para saber el ganador.

El moreno lo miró con una sonrisa y se levantaron para entrar en la casa, seguidos de los demás que ya se esperaban lo peor de sus "peleas".

.

.

Era casi la hora de la cena, cuando estaban terminando de preparar el árbol, que era lo único que faltaba de toda la decoración. Aomine y Kagami quisieron probar a ver quien lo hacía antes, pero Momoi se negaba en rotundo que le estropearan algo más de su magnífica noche. Ahora que estaban en su casa, era el momento ideal de poner en marcha su plan, y vio su oportunidad cuando los divisó debajo de aquel objeto tan perfectamente ubicado. Se acercó con una sonrisa a los dos.

\- ¿Por qué no compiten aquí también? – ellos la miraron sin entender a lo que se refería. Y ella señaló al muérdago encima de sus cabezas.

\- ¿Y cómo se supone que se compite aquí? – preguntó el pelirrojo. La chica suspiró, nunca pensó que fueran tan inocentes en ese concepto, pues su compañero de equipo la estaba mirando igual de extrañado que el otro.

\- Pues a ver quién aguanta más un beso… - ambos se miraron y la miraron después.

\- ¿Contigo? – el rojo ocupó la cara de ella.

\- ¡No! Yo estoy ocupada. Entre ustedes – se cruzó de brazos y se dio la vuelta cuando el la voz del moreno de Too se escuchó por toda la sala.

\- ¿Estás loca? – ella se giró con una sonrisa divertida.

\- ¿Acaso sois gallinas?

Eso bastó para que algún mecanismo dentro de la cabeza de ambos saltara. Ellos no eran cobardes… Sus miradas se encontraron sopesando la situación. Y las desviaron un momento para el muérdago encima de sus cabezas ¿Lo harían? ¿Serían capaces? De nuevo los ojos azules y los rojizos se encontraron.

\- Yo no soy gallina – empezó Daiki - lo será Kagami – ya la pelirosa no estaba ahí, pero no se habían dado cuenta.

\- ¡Yo tampoco! Puedo hacerlo… - pero después de decir eso notaba como la sangre se le acumulaba levemente en las mejillas.

\- ¿Ah, sí? Pues yo también – no pensaba admitir que parecía gustarle la idea más de lo que debería.

Se miraron fijamente a los ojos y avanzaron poco a poco hasta tenerse a centímetros de la cara del otro. La respiración empezaba a ser errática ¿Por los nervios quizás? Se quedaron quietos, realmente no sabían qué hacer. Por suerte para ellos casi nadie los estaba viendo. El muérdago estaba en otra habitación, al lado del comedor donde se encontraban todos los demás.

\- ¿Vas a hacerlo? – pregunta con curiosidad Kagami.

\- ¿Te echas para atrás? – sonrió divertido Aomine. El pelirrojo se mordió el labio, gesto que no pasó desapercibido para el moreno.

\- No… pero… -no pudo seguir porque algo desesperado, el miembro de Too se acercó a él cogiéndolo por la nuca y acercándolo a sus labios.

Al principio era un beso algo torpe, pero mientras pasaban los segundos se iba volviendo más salvaje, adictivo y experto. Se habían perdido el uno en el otro cuando se tuvieron que separar por falta de aire. Apoyaron sus frentes juntas, pensando que era lo que había pasado. Kagami sonrió.

\- Yo he visto que ha sido un claro empate… - Aomine amplió la sonrisa captando lo que quería decir.

\- Sí… yo pienso igual… -levantó la mirada azulina- habrá que probar otra vez.

Sin pensarlo mucho, el miembro de Seirin fue esta vez el que se acercó al otro y empezó a besarlo con hambre. Fue correspondido casi al instante, empezando una danza de lenguas donde se demostraba toda esa pasión oculta detrás de todas esas competiciones. Porque realmente lo que les importaba era pasar tiempo con el otro y destacar para llamar su atención.

.

.

Dentro del comedor Takao se dio cuenta de la ausencia de los de ases de los equipos.

\- Hey, ¿Donde están Aomine y Kagami?

Kuroko se escabulló para comprobarlo y los vio. Sonrió levemente.

\- Feliz navidad chicos… -

.

.

.

FIN.

* * *

**¡Un AoKaga para navidad! Feliz navidad a todos mis seguidores... y perdir disculpas por todas las historias a medias que acabaré el proximo año seguro porque como me iba de viaje y estoy en ello no he tenido tiempo de escribir. Sobre todo para aquellos que siguen "atraccion por una serpiente" que les quedan pocos capis para acabar.**

**En fin, por fin publico cuando me toca en un evento. Espero que les haya gustado y me gustaría saber su opinión a través de un review.**

**Neko-besitos a todos!**


End file.
